vladimir_putinfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler the Creator
Tyler, the Creator. Tyler Gregory Okonma (born March 6, 1991), known professionally as Tyler, the Creator, is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, music video director and designer. ... Okonma has created all the artwork for the group's releases and has also designed the group's clothing and other merchandise. He forgot to vaccinate his children and now he is gay. History Edit Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: TYLER, THE CREATOR and MONSTERS. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, Tyler was victorious Tyler killed all the fucking monsters and released his first album "BASTARD". Many years later... MT. Ebott 201X Legend says that there are still monsters that lurk within the mountain. Tyler set out to kill them all again. It took a total of 2 years to complete the mission. After that, Tyler released his second album "GOBLIN" as a way to celebrate his victory. Tyler was still not done yet, he went out of his way to create TED for a year and then return back to music until he realized all of his upcoming music for the album "The Second Coming of Tupac Shakur" was stolen. He decided to start from scratch and create his third album "WOLF". This would be the great turning point of Tyler's career. Tyler felt that this realm was not complete, so he decided to create Vine. With the creation of Vine, Tyler could have "Damn Daniel" and "Deez Nuts" come into existence to rule the world along with him. He would then create FNAF under the name "Scott Cawthon" to keep himself a secret to the public. Tyler would then go onto create his 4th album, "CHERRY BOMB". This would be a mistake... A great mistake... CHERRY BOMB was the gateway album to something terrible... Extremely terrible... Toxicity... 2016 would be the year that toxicity was at its highest on the internet, all because CHERRY BOMB had to be an extremely weird and messy album, even though Tyler thought it would be his magnum opus. This would also cause the main story of Homestuck to end because Andrew Hussie was pissed off by the fact that CHERRY BOMB was such a terrible album. Not to mention, Undertale came into existence shortly after the creation of his album. Fandoms became a thing, dead memes took over the internet, Homestuck was going to end soon, and bad orange man was elected as president, all because of CHERRY BOMB. Tyler knew that Cherry Bomb was a mistake, so as a way to reverse all the damage done, he released his soft-boy album "Flower Boy". Flower Boy reversed all damage done during the time period CHERRY BOMB caused everyone to go crazy. Vavr was also created around this time. Flower Boy would cause everything to happen after its release date to be blessed. Flower Boy was our savior. Flower Boy was our gift... Tyler would go onto creating Keth, Deltarune, Dame Tu Cosita, and other things until he made a realization... Tyler noticed how most rap music that was being released after Flowerboy came out seemed generic and absolutely terrible. The same old trap beat formats, XXXTENTACION's unreleased projects, and everything. Tyler did not like this what so ever, so in return, he decided to make an EP of music inspired by the new upcoming Grinch Movie, which he also slightly worked on a bit. This did absolutely nothing, though Tyler had bigger plans. The Grinch EP was just a small trap, a warning for what has yet to come... Months after the Grinch EP dropped, Tyler started hinting of a new album that had the whole internet woke. People thought that this new album Tyler was cooking up was going to be a "Cherry Bomb 2" and cause everyone to hate it, little did they know that this new album would have a huge impact on Hip Hop, like a nuclear bombing, but instead of killing people, it introduces them to something that would change their views on everything. On May 17th, Tyler, the Creator dropped his even greater magnum opus... IGOR. IGOR presented us to the possibilities of rap music and how you can do much more with it. IGOR proved that you could make actual good rap music that doesn't sound like every other hip hop artists music. IGOR proved that you didn't have to constantly rap about how much clout you have and how much women you had sex you. IGOR was an absolute success. People loved it... Everyone except one person... The Dark Lord that is DJ Khaled... TO BE CONTINUED Trivia * He created Grand Dad Puss * He created everything * He worked on The Grinch Album * He has worked with Keth on multiple songs * He likes white boys * He is a creator * Literally all of his albums are in all caps * He is one of the only good modern rappers, such as Keth * He is very very very very very very gay despite most of his showing his love towards women.